The Bet
The Bet is the first episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on March 14, 2004. Plot After the boys forget to pick up Megan from her friend's house while a heavy rainstorm is going on outside, Audrey points out that Drake has an addiction to junk food and Josh has an addiction to video games. They both make a bet to see who can live without their addictions the longest; the loser must dye their hair pink, and the boys even sign a contract that Megan makes up. During the course of the bet, Josh gets the new GameSphere from his grandmother, but cannot play due to the bet, and Drake ends up getting a hideous facial rash. When the family calls Dr. Jeff Glazer, the doctor who lives across the street from them, Dr. Glazer explains that Drake had gotten the rash from not eating junk food. Drake's body is so used to having junk food all the time that it's a shock to his system to just suddenly stop eating it. Dr. Glazer admits to Drake and his family that while, as a doctor, he typically advises people not to eat junk food, he's willing to make an exception for Drake and advises him to start eating junk food ASAP in order to make his rash go away. Meanwhile, Megan secretly tells each boy to sabotage the other with the intention to make them fight. Josh converts their bedroom into a candy factory and Drake plays the GameSphere in front of Josh, which results with them fighting and ends with them falling into a pool of chocolate milk, Audrey and Walter intervene and they argue over who actually caved first, but it was revealed that they both caved, so they had to dye their hair pink. The boys protest to their parents who state they signed a contract and have to abide, as Megan brings that up with them. She states since Audrey and Walter bet on each of their sons, they had to dye their hair pink as well. The parents realize this and tried to protest but the boys remind them of their previous words, as they want them to suffer too. The next day, everyone has turned their hair pink, much to Megan's delight. As the episode ends, Drake tells Josh he has to eat breakfast and Josh leaves. The second he does, it turns out that Drake is wearing a pink wig instead of actual pink hair and mocks his family's naivety. Drake definitely won! Or did he...? Quotes "It's spherical. SPHERICAL!" -Josh "Stupid sky! You don’t want to fit fine! Brriing It’s for you! (Hits phone on the puzzle) There, who fits now?!" -Josh "Idiots!" -Drake after pulling his wig off Trivia *If you look carefully, Josh is the one who caves first. Drake's part of the bet was to not eat any junk food, and he didn't, he only stuffed them into his mouth, while Josh was clearly playing the GameSphere. *GameSphere is a parody of the real life game system, Nintendo GameCube. The GameSphere's controller resembles an Xbox controller. *At the start, Josh was using a PlayStation 2 controller to play his game, also after that, he had a red GameBoy Advance SP. *This is the first episode without Scottie, Rina, and Paul. *The wireless controller Drake had while playing the GameSphere resembled a Nintendo 64 controller. *Josh says "Die red turtle shell!" when he is playing his game and in a later shot, Drake says "jump the mushroom". This is obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. *This is the first time Drake and Josh make a bet. The second will be Who's Got Game?. *[http://www.theamazingworldofgumball.com The Amazing World of Gumball] and Maya & Miguel had a season 2 episode that shared the same name as this. *Audrey could have gotten out of the bet because the bet says that the loser must dye HIS hair pink. *This is the first episode in which Drake doesn't have spiky hair. *This is the first episode Drake has a bowl-cut. *Josh's brown top hat is similar to the one the late Gene Wilder wears in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *This is the first episode directed by Steve Hoefer. *This also marks the first time Drake and Josh to physically fight after an argument. *'Running Gag: '''Audrey and Walter, and Drake and Josh were reading the contract for the bet, and they read "The loser dies", they were surprised, until Megan flipped the page, and the sentence continues with "his hair pink" *'Meme:''' Josh Saying "SPHERICAL!!" *An episode of "Seinfeld" had this as an episode title A.K.A. "The gun", but the story got changed and the Seinfeld episode was renamed "The Phone Message" instead. *Drake is actually eating cereal with soda instead of milk. *The Drake and Josh YTP Collab by Emplemon revolves around this episode. *This episode shows that Drake is more clever than he is more credited for as he secretly bought a wig to avoid the consequences. *Megan worded the contract so that whoever caves would have to dye their hair, and then convinced Drake and Josh to sabotage each other to make their addictions worse so they would both cave. Goofs *When Megan comes into the house after getting soaked in rain, you clearly see it's a sunny day behind her and that water was just falling in front of the house. *When Drake first comes into Science class, he is covering his face with a light brown book. However, when Josh says "Yes Princess?", the book is black. Then, when the science teacher says "Drake Put The Book Down.", it's light brown again. *If you look closely, Drake doesn't actually hit Josh's hand with his science book. *When the teacher first begins talking about the eye, she only draws one circle. When Josh is in his video game fantasy, the eye now has labels for parts of the eye. When the teacher is calling Josh, there are two circles and no labels. When she tells Josh to pay attention, there is only one circle. Then, when she shows everyone the real human eye, there are three circles and labels. *Almost throughout the episode Drake has a rash all over his face but in the scene where Drake and Josh are fighting in the swimming pool full of chocolate milk, Drake is still seen with his rash on his face although you can't really see him with his rash since he's covered in chocolate milk but in the next scene where the episode ends and everyone's hair is pink except Megan, his rash is gone, it's unlikely how his rash just went away so fast and quickly. *When Megan comes home all wet while Drake and Josh are eating junk food and playing video games, Audrey comes back yelling at them but when she enters the house, it's still raining outside and she's not even wet at all, when she walks in through the front door, she's still completely dry. *In the scene where Megan says "everyone can see I'm wet you boob", Josh is not holding his controller but in the next scene where Audrey says "you were too busy to go get your sister but you weren't too busy to play video games all day", he's again seen holding his controller where Audrey grabs it and takes it away from him. *When Drake takes out the cupcakes from the cupboard after Josh runs upstairs with the blender, you can see very closely that they're not actually cupcakes, they're just sandwiches wrapped up in plastic and put into cupcake boxes because you can tell they are pieces of bread. *When Audrey sends Drake and Josh upstairs to their room, she tells them they're grounded tonight and Drake says it's Saturday night but it's not even nighttime yet, it's technically still afternoon daytime even though it's raining. *In the scene where Drake and Josh are eating junk food and playing video games, it's raining but when the camera shows a closeup of the house, it's not raining at all. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two